1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pedal reaction force applying device that applies a reaction force to a pedal operation by a driver of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally developed techniques apply the reaction force to the pedal operation by the driver of the vehicle so as to assist the driving of the vehicle. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-150021 discloses an example of such a pedal reaction force applying technique including an acceleration pedal and a pedal reaction force control unit that outputs a control signal for controlling the reaction force to an operation of the acceleration pedal. According to this technique, when the vehicle speed exceeds a speed limit, a power of an actuator is transmitted to the acceleration pedal through a power transmitting device including a speed-reduction mechanism.
The pedal reaction force applying technique according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-150021 is capable of applying the reaction force to the acceleration pedal when the vehicle speed exceeds the speed limit to warn the driver about the vehicle speed exceeding the speed limit.
In the pedal reaction force applying technique according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-150021, any attempt to cause the power of the actuator to act onto a pedal member through the power transmitting device including the speed-reduction mechanism may potentially cause discomfort in a pedal operation feeling of the driver in both of a stepping-in operation and a returning operation of the pedal.